The present invention relates to improved removable hanger bearings and more particularly to bearings which may be installed and removed with the supported shaft in place and from which the shaft may also be removed without being uncoupled from its driving or driven elements.
In screw conveyor systems incorporating several screw sections connected in series, for example, the screw sections are connected and driven by interconnected support shafts. These shafts are often supported on hanger bearings. In sanitary screw conveyor systems, in particular, the shaft sections are welded together and are welded to the screw members. The present hanger bearing design permits the welded shafts as well as the bearing elements to be removed for cleaning, inspection, and replacement.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide an improved sanitary hanger bearing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger bearing which may be disassembled with the shaft in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a non-binding hanger bearing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hanger bearing from which the shaft may be removed while coupled to its driving and driven members.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.